1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for readily storing freight and automobiles inside maritime containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art includes the above mentioned parent application which requires the use of removable jack assemblies for lifting the platform. It has been found in practice that this is a time consuming activity requiring an investment in said jack assemblies with the consequent maintenance and storage problems.